Friends Foreverif you find a better one tell me
by MisticDarkness
Summary: OK this is a story about Alex Mckitty and Ricky Smith.I know its not normal but it does have some of the Harry Potter charachters in it.And if you find a better title then tell me in your reveiw.


  
  
Hello this is my first story.So if you reveiw...no flames please.Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alex Mckitty was downstairs playing exploding snap with herself in front of the fire. Her deck was running   
  
rather low.Her best friend and almost brother,Ricky Smith walked in sweating from his run on the grounds.  
  
She smirked and threw her card at him, and it exploded in his face, singing his face and hair.   
  
She exploded into laughter, rolling around on the ground at the sight. "HAHA!  
  
YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF!" She was in hysterics.  
  
He stared at her."Alex Alex Alex."He shook his head."Why don't you go bug someone else for a change.  
  
Or do you like annoying your almost brother?"  
  
"I love bugging you, hun." She put emphasis on "hun" just to piss him off and make him feel uncomfortable. She loved doing that.  
  
He glared at her"What have I told you about calling me...."He shuddered"hun.".  
  
She didn't look up at him, just continued figiting at a hole in the carpet. "Oh, you said you hated it.  
  
That is why I do it, you know." She smirked and threw another card at him, and it exploded in his face. Again.  
  
He continued to glare and he walked upstairs to take a shower.He came back down about 25  
  
minutes later.He smelled good.And his face was clean and he wasn't sweaty.  
  
She pouted. "Aw...I like throwing cards in your face...too bad I snuck them somewhere else...oh well!" She grinned.   
  
"Anyway, I'm hungry. Lets go eat." She flopped into his lap across him as he sat down in a chair on top of him.  
  
He shook his head."Alright."He picked her up and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Argh!" She laughed and fell out of his arms and continued laughing and grabbed his hand to help herself up.  
  
She shook her head. "You really are like an older brother but more...not...mean." She tried to figure out what she had meant by that last sentence as in how did she say it and what the hell did she mean...she didn't understand herself...and walked with him to the great hall. She sat in her normal spot and shoved mashed potatoes in her mouth.  
  
He walked in behind her and sat next to her."Yes.I know Alex.I'm also more fun than a older   
  
brother and i'm not mean to you."He started to eat the turkey and chicken that was in front of him.  
  
She stuffed a little bit of mashed potato in his ear and kept eating, now eating some chicken.( Mmm, chicken.)  
  
He took the mashed potato out of his ear and threw it across the table at Dean Thomas.  
  
Laughing. "Haha! Good shot! You'd be a good keeper...hey, we're in need of one...why don't you try out?"   
  
Tone suddenly somewhat serious for once.  
  
He shruged."Sure.Olivers gone so yea i guess you guys do need a knew keeper."He continued eating.  
  
"Or, as I'm team Captain I could automatically sign you...I've seen you in action..." She smiled. "Lets go outside now,  
  
I'm in need of quidditch at the moment anyway." She grabbed about seven turkey legs and some potatoes   
  
and shoved them in a container and shoved that into her bag and ran out of the great hall to change to her  
  
Quidditch robes and get her broom.  
  
He droped his food on his plate and followed her out.He ran straight to the feild because he didn't have robes.  
  
Not yet at least.He stoped"Accio Broom."His broom,a Scarlet Falcon,came soaring to him and he took off.  
  
Later, she was on the field in her red and gold robes, smiling, her matching braces glinting. She flew a lap on her brand  
  
new Firebolt II just to show off.   
  
He flew in front of the goal and did a few loop-de-loops to warm up and then he raced Alex around the feild once.  
  
She won, of course. She landed on the field and gestured him over.  
  
He flew down and landed.  
  
"Okay...so you're trying out for Keeper? Okay...we need a new chaser and two new beaters as well...  
  
but okay. So, I'll just fly around and throw the quaffle at you at random times and at random hoops,   
  
and you try to block them. Simple. Okay, so..." She mounted her broom and soared up, her hair tossing in the wind.  
  
He flew up after her and took his place at the goal,his face was serious.  
  
She flew around and threw the quaffle really hard at the left hoop.  
  
He blocked it with the tail of his broom like Oliver did.  
  
"Good." She said, soaring down and catching the quaffle. She streaked in the opposite direction the whole way   
  
and then suddenly turned and threw it the length of the field towards the right hoop and it went in. "That's what always gets 'em."  
  
He watched it go in."Nice throw Alex."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled.One of his charms was his smile.He was hot.Most girls thought he was and asked him   
  
out whenever they got the chance.  
  
She didn't though, they were just best friends. She did a few more throws and dismounted. "Well, I'd say you're   
  
the new Keeper, Ricky."  
  
He blocked each one and landed next to her."Naturally."  
  
"Yes, well, don't get too cocky there." She said, packing away the quaffle and going into the locker room to change.   
  
She didn't care if he saw her changing.  
  
He followed and went to his locker and started to change.He didn't care who saw him changing,  
  
as long as they didnt see anything.Otherwise he didn't care about it,He sometimes went around the common room with no shirt on.Nobody cared,all the boys did.  
  
Pulls on her shirt and falls over trying to tie her shoe. "Ooof!" She got back up and grabbed her  
  
broom. "So...hm. Wanna help me find new players? We need 'em bad...we still need two chasers and two beaters...God.  
  
He pulled on his shirt."Sure."  
  
She walked out of the locker room in silence and went back to the common room. "I'm tired."   
  
Flopped down across his lap like she had earlier.  
  
He shruged."Im not."He let her stay on his lap,he was used to it.  
  
She sighed and yawned. "Yes, well, you didn't have quidditch practice for four hours today.  
  
He nodded."Thats true.I didn't."He fixed her ponytail like he always does and rested his head against   
  
the back of the couch.  
  
"Ah..." She moaned out of tiredness and climbed off of him and sat next to him. "Did you get all your homework done?   
  
Because we have class tomorrow...whoop de do." Sarcasm. "School sucks."  
  
"Yes.I finished.And yes school does suck."He rubbed his eyes."Hey i want to show you somthing."  
  
He went upstairs and called down."Stay There!"  
  
She shrugged. "Okay..."  
  
He went upstairs and brought back down his blue and black elec. guitar."I thought you might want to   
  
see this..."He held it out to her and went back upstairs and came down with a red and black one.  
  
She looked rather interested. "Hm...interesting..."  
  
He held the red and black one out to her."This one is for you."  
  
"Woah!" She accepted it graciously and looked it over. "Awesome..."  
  
He pulled a pick that matched the guitar."oh and heres this."He gave it to her.  
  
"cool..." She took it and started strumming. she actually wasn't that bad. "Where'd you get this? And how...I   
  
thought you were from a rich old wizarding family...why would they want muggle instruments? Oh well!" She started playing.  
  
He shruged."I got it from my own money.I saved up.I already had mine but i saved up for that one to  
  
give to you.My parents didn't really care."  
  
"Oh. That explains it." She started strumming again, she was good.  
  
He took up his and started to play a muggle song she had never heard.Victor Of The World by Gaiah.  
  
He was extremly good having been playing since he was 11.  
  
She listened intently and tried to copy, but she didn't know the chords and stuff. "You're good, man..."  
  
He started to sing the song and surprizingly he had a good voice.  
  
She smiled. "You've got a wonderful voice."  
  
He ended the song."Why thank you."  
  
She smiled and tried to play but it made the buzzy noise.  
  
"Here let me see the guitar."He took it and started to tune it.When he started to play it it didn't make the buzzy  
  
noise and he handed it back to her.  
  
"Thanky."She said to him.  
  
"No problem."He then started to play another song.This time it was "Am I Evil"by Metallica.  
  
Listening intently, her face glowing.  
  
He end the song and looks at Alex."Well.What do you think?"  
  
"It was really good." She said amazedly.  
  
He smiled at her."Thanks.If you want i can teach you these songs."  
  
"Sure...but not now."She fell asleep on couch on top of guitar partly.  
  
Ricky smiled and shook his head. 


End file.
